


[podfic] Opened You Wide Up

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gay Internet Chicken, M/M, Oblivious, Podfic, Post-Divorce, Trolling The Internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You are both idiots," Zack calls back over his shoulder. "Livejournal is going to explode."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Opened You Wide Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opened You Wide Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  gay internet chicken, oblivious boys, flirting, unrequited love, requited love  


 **Length:**  00:16:28  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_Opened%20You%20Wide%20Up_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)  



End file.
